(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a smartphone holding device of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a smartphone holding device of a vehicle capable automatically extending from or retracting into a crash pad in accordance with a user's desire.
(b) Background Art
Recently, use of smartphones has greatly increased. In connection with this, various applications have been developed to enable smartphones to be used for a wide range of purposes. For example, a navigation application can be installed in a smartphone to enable the smartphone to be used as a navigation device. In this case, the smartphone can be fixed to a top surface of a crash pad installed inside a vehicle to enable the driver to conveniently see the smartphone while the vehicle is being driven.
Conventionally, a holder is used to securely fix the smartphone inside the vehicle. A holder which is manually detachably attached to the top surface of the crash pad is widely used. However, when the holder is attached to the top surface of the crash pad, it is typically fixed in that position until it is detached by the user.